Noites de Trevas
by Ari.Riku
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry um detective muggle com um passado sombrio e misterioso. Draco um feiticeiro aristocrático e arrogante, professor em Hogwarts... [HPxDM]


**Título:** Noites de Trevas

**Autora:** Ari.Riku

**Notas de Autora**: Alerta! Contém relação homosexual…¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Vocês já sabem não é? Eu sei que sim mas voltarei a repetir… Tudo que pertence ao mundo da saga Harry Potter não é meu mas sim da talentosa escritora J. K. Rowling que deve ser parente de Einstein ou qualquer coisa do género para ter conseguido criar este mundo espectacular.

----------

A escritora olha embelezada para o monitor e dá uns longos suspiros. O motivo é nem mais nem menos os papéis que o decoram. Têm corações desenhados com o nome Tommy Voldy dentro deles.

Mas o seu momento de felicidade vê-se interrompido pelo barulho da campainha.

-Oh não! Esqueci-me completamente que o Harry disse que vinha a minha casa para saber da fic.

A escritora levanta-se rápidamente da cadeira e arranca os inúmeros papeis do computador. O problema é que isso não é o único vestigiu de Voldy no quarto. As paredes estão repletas de posteres de Tom e até há peluches dele em cima da cama!

-Ainda bem que não meti os novos cobertores com imagens chibis do Lord!

Depois da revisão ao quarto e de ocultar tudo o que era suspeito a escritora desce as escadas a correr e abre a porta de entrada.

-Olá Harry! – exclama a escritora enquanto tenta recuperar o folego.

-Estás bem? – pergunta este.

-Ah ah ah – risos nervosos – Sim... estou... perfeitamente... bem.

-Parece que acabaste de vir de uma prova de atletismo.

-É que... que... pois que... enfim, a verdade é que o meu hamster fugiu e tive a tentar apanhá-lo.

-Não sabia que tinhas um hamster. ¬¬

"Se calhar é porque na verdade não tenho" – pensa a escritora.

-Vamos ver a fic?

-Sim vamos! – exclama Harry.

"Que inocente, mal sabe ele o que lhe espera" – pensa a escritora e reprime um riso diabolicamente maquiavélico.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ainda se podia ver alguém na biblioteca apesar de já ser noite cerrada. Numa mesa, um pouco escondida devido às numerosas estantes, um candeeiro iluminava vários livros de aspecto velho e poeirento. Não era habitual ler aquele tipo de livros, quase todos os que pisavam a biblioteca buscavam algo relacionado a línguas, história e ciências mas muito raramente se interessavam pelo que contavam aquelas páginas. No entanto Harry Potter vivia desde os seis anos apenas para encontrar o que mencionava os livros que esteve a ler durante horas e horas a fio.

Tinha 25 anos, uma idade em que a prioridade é viver a vida ao máximo, se divertir em bares e discotecas e conseguir conquistas a nível amoroso, mas para Harry isso nunca fez parte dos seus planos. Apenas vivia para encontrar aqueles que acabaram com a sua inocência na noite trágica em que a sua vida mudou para sempre. Era um rapaz atraente, com grandes e misteriosos olhos verdes esmeralda que guardavam os segredos que lhe vinham a atormentar a alma. Tinha cabelos negros e rebeldes como a noite de Londres que cobria tudo, fora daquelas paredes. A sua profissão como detective contribuiu para o seu físico atlético que, apesar de não muito musculado, era definido e bem constituído. Em contrapartida, Harry não ligava absolutamente nada ao seu aspecto físico, tinha sempre o cabelo a apontar para todos os lados e a roupa limitava-se a umas camisolas de lã, uns jeans muito gastos e um casaco comprido e negro.

Não desviou a atenção do livro que analisava mesmo quando ouviu o barulho de passos a aproximarem-se a um ritmo lento e descontraído. Sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava, estava na hora dos seus turnos e Ron o deveria vir chamar como acontecia às vezes.

Ronald Weasley era um rapaz da mesma idade que Harry mas muito diferente em personalidade. Ao contrário de Harry que era calmo, introvertido, por vezes frio e distante, triste, sério, que analisava bem as coisas antes de realizar qualquer acção, Ron era extrovertido, alegre, divertido, espontâneo e dizia a primeira coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça. Eram colegas de trabalho desde há três anos e durante esse tempo converteram-se em bons amigos. Ron sabia que havia qualquer coisa no passado do seu amigo que o tornara numa pessoa sempre desconfiada e incapaz de confiar em quase toda gente.

Pelo que fora capaz de saber, os pais e o irmão mais velho de Harry, morreram assassinados na sua própria casa e milagrosamente o seu amigo fora o único sobrevivente desse acto de homicídio. Escapara apenas com uma curiosa cicatriz em forma de raio na frente, que era tema de piadas no departamento em que trabalhavam. Nunca ninguém fora capaz de identificar o assassino e o caso por falta de provas fora arquivado e esquecido enquanto o tempo passava.

-Já devíamos estar dentro do carro para chegar à cena do crime. – afirmou Ron sentando-se ao lado de Harry para ver o que estava este a ler, apesar de ter uma ideia do que se tratava.

-Não demoraremos muito a chegar, pelo que me informaram o assassinato foi aqui perto.

Harry olhou para Ron e novamente para a informação contida na folha à sua frente. Falava acerca das medidas levadas a cabo na Idade Média para a abolição das bruxas na Inglaterra. Lera quase tudo o que tinha a ver com bruxos e possuía informação desconhecida por muitos. Mesmo assim ansiava por descobrir mais, toda a informação acerca deles era fundamental para si.

-Por favor, não acreditas mesmo que eles existam, pois não?

Harry não respondeu, em vez disso pegou nos livros e devolveu-os ao seu lugar nas prateleiras correspondentes. Estava a ficar sem recursos naquela biblioteca, lera quase todos os livros que abordavam os bruxos, a sua história, os seus costumes entre outros aspectos.

-Trata-se do mesmo género de homicídio dos restantes casos? – perguntou Ron.

-Sim, Dean, por telefone, disse que a vítima apresenta os mesmos aspectos que apresentaram todas as outras.

Eram mortes muito estranhas cuja causa era realmente invulgar. Segundo Dean, o médico legista, a causa de morte era o susto. Parecia que todas as vítimas se assustaram tão gravemente que acabaram por morrer. Nas primeiras mortes, não se atribuiu muita importância pois aparentava ser uma morte natural mas com o crescente número de vítimas que morreram da mesma maneira, tornou-se suspeito e, com base em umas testemunhas, que afirmam ter visto homens com máscaras a rodarem as vítimas quando estas ainda se encontravam com vida, tornou-se muito provável que lidavam com algum assassino em série. Desconhecia-se a natureza de como matavam as vítimas mas era, claramente, homicídios.

-Porque tivemos mesmo de ficar com este caso? – inquiriu Ron avançando até à porta de saída seguido por Harry que mantinha um olhar perdido, concentrado nas recordações de umas coisas que tinha lido nesse dia.

-Porque pensaste que, fazendo uso das tuas palavras, "este caso vai ser canja!".

-Retiro o que disse, isto está a ser mais complicado do que alguma vez cheguei a pensar. – bufou Ron exasperado.

Harry riu e entrou dentro do carro para o lugar do co-piloto. Ron tinha razão, tudo era demasiado esquisito para ter uma conclusão simples. O que quer que fosse o assassino, sabia o que estava a fazer.

----------

Com passos rápidos e precisos uma figura de curtos cabelos loiros e platinados que, apesar de perfeitamente penteados, caiam teimosamente sobre uns olhos azuis acinzentados, percorria os longos corredores da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. A sua pela era extremamente pálida, como se nunca tivesse estado à luz do Sol e o seu corpo esbelto e atlético era fruto do quiditch e das numerosas lutas em que participava.

Draco Malfoy dirigia-se ao gabinete do director Albus Dumbledore. Graças aos ataques mais frequentes dos Devoradores da Morte, tinha de se ausentar constantemente para marcar a sua presença nas reuniões de Lord Voldemort e posteriormente relatar os planos deste, a Dumbledore.

Tinha ocupado o lugar que fora de Severus Snape junto de Voldemort após ele ter sido declarado traidor. Não se orgulhava minimamente de ter permanecido durante alguns anos um verdadeiro Devorador da Morte, muito pelo contrário, isso era um motivo de que se envergonhava imenso. Mas devido a acontecimentos do seu passado passara para o lado da Ordem da Fénix que era comandado pelo director da escola de magia em que Draco era, agora, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Era consciente que o seu carácter não era dos mais fáceis, os seus alunos faziam questão de o lembrar constantemente. Arrogante, frio, sarcástico, aristocrático, impaciente, e ao mesmo tempo cavalheiro eram, sem dúvida, as características que achava que melhor o definiam. Apesar de todos os seus aspectos negativos, havia alguém mais, dentro daquele castelo que o conseguia ultrapassar, esse era o seu padrinho Severus Snape, o temido professor de Poções.

-Amo Coca-Cola. – disse quando a gárgula apareceu no seu campo de visão. Dumbledore tinha um estranho sentido de humor que o levava a perguntar o que era e o porquê de escolher aquela senha.

Ao entrar no gabinete a primeira coisa que observou foi que não tinha sido o único chamado por Dumbledore. Um homem de aproximadamente 34 anos com cabelo dourado e olhos da mesma cor dedicou-lhe um dos seus simpáticos sorrisos que não foi correspondido por Draco. Remus Lupin o licantropo da Ordem e melhor amigo de Sirius Black, ao qual possuía uma enorme antipatia mútua, vestia uma das suas clássicas roupas velhas e à beira da degradação.

-Meu jovem Draco, senta-te por favor. – pediu Dumbledore com os olhos azuis e eléctricos, agora um pouco apagados.

Draco assim o fez, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Remus e preparou-se para o que tinha Dumbledore a contar. Provavelmente sobre alguma das numerosas mortes cometidas pelos fiéis cães de Voldemort.

-Um caramelo de limão? – ofereceu o director.

Draco renegou com a cabeça. Até nos momentos de maior tensão, tinha de pronunciar os malditos caramelos de limão.

-Antes de mais os meus parabéns pelos inocentes mas ou mesmo tempo bastante maduros, 27 anos.

-Obrigado, director, mas penso que não foi por isso que me mandou chamar.

-Sempre directo. – o sorriso de Dumbledore desapareceu para ser substituído por uma expressão séria e cansada. – Na realidade não, não foi. Os muggles começam a suspeitar que há alguma coisa paranormal nas mortes recentes...

-Vá lá, afinal não são tão estúpidos como parecem. – interrompeu Draco para um dos seus comentários ácidos.

Se o olhar matasse, estaria a morrer nesse momento. Tanto Dumbledore quanto Lupin, observavam-no com desaprovação. Ainda não compreendia por que defendiam tanto os muggles. Não passavam de seres fracos e inferiores que viviam na constante ignorância devido ao seu comportamento bárbaro. Eram eles o motivo de vários episódios negros e sangrentos ao longo da História e foi por causa deles que... Com tudo o que pensava dos muggles a conclusão óbvia a ser tirada era que os odiava tal como todos os devoradores da morte e isso realmente aconteceu mas, actualmente, apenas ignorava que existiam.

-Importaste de guardar os teus comentários para ti? O assunto é grave Draco, pára de te comportares como uma criança. – disse Remus.

-E quem és tu para dizer o que devo ou não fazer? Não passas de um licantropo, Lupin, não tens nenhum direito de me chamares isso.

Os olhos de Lupin obscureceram e mirou furiosamente Draco, que por sua vez, sorriu-lhe de maneira sarcástica. Não é que fosse preconceituoso em relação aos lobisomens mas não podia negar que adorava irritar Lupin dessa maneira.

-Por favor senhores, retomemos a conversa inicial. Como estava a dizer, os muggles começam a desconfiar da existência de algo fora do normal nas vítimas de Voldemort, o que é bastante grave. Sei que é quase impossível retirar a memória a todos os que não se acreditam que sejam mortes como todas as outras, mas tenho de lhes pedir para borrar a memória de alguns muggles com mente mais aberta.

-E como sabemos quem tem ou não uma mente mais liberal? – inquiriu Lupin.

-Realmente Lupin, estás a perder qualidades. O feitiço Liberalium Mentes não te diz nada?

-Esse feitiço diz-me muita coisa, Malfoy, e é por isso mesmo que pretendo encontrá-los de outra forma.

-Remus, meu rapaz, temo que Liberalium Mentes seja a única opção que nos resta. – declarou o director. – Quanto mais tempo passar pior será a procura desses muggles.

Liberalium Mentes era um feitiço não muito usado pois, como a legilimência, violava a privacidade das pessoas. Mas, ao contrário do último, não mostrava as vivências do receptor senão apenas se era ou não muito céptico. Utilizava-se, principalmente na Idade Média para saberem se podiam confiar ou não nos muggles. Quando alguém tinha uma mente, considerada aberta, os feiticeiros afastavam-se com temor de serem executados, sofrendo o destino de acabarem queimados na fogueira. Por outro lado tendiam a aproximar-se daqueles que não acreditavam em feitiçeiros. Esses eram considerados muggles seguros (pelo menos para os próprios feiticeiros).

-Mas porque é assim tão importante borrar-lhes a memória? Ao fim e ao cabo não passam de muggles, que poderão eles fazer? – indagou Draco.

-Seria uma grande catástrofe se descobrissem a existência de feiticeiros. Imagina o que aconteceria ao saberem que há um feiticeiro negro que pretende varrer da face da Terra todos aqueles que não são sangue puro. Viveriam em constante medo e pânico e não só se virariam contra Voldemort como também contra feiticeiros inocentes. – declarou Dumbledore. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à janela.

-Sim, se tal acontecesse tudo transformar-se-ia em caos. Escondemo-nos dos muggles durante séculos, todo o nosso esforço não pode ter sido em vão. – raciocinou Remus.

-Está bem, fui convencido. – acabou por dizer Draco. – Posso me retirar?

Odiava admitir que Dumbledore e Remus tivessem razão. Sentia-se furioso com isso. Ainda por cima tinha uma festa para ir. Uma dedicada a si e não estava com mínima disposição para comparecer. Mas se não fosse seria a sua sentença de morte, a sua mãe, Narcissa, teve mais de uma semana ocupada com os preparativos para a sua festa de aniversário. Deu um longo suspiro. Seria uma longa noite. Só esperava que os seus pais já tivessem desistido da ideia de lhe arranjarem uma noiva ou um noivo.

-Claro. Aparecerei mais tarde em tua casa para a festa. – disse Dumbledore.

-Quando começamos a retirar a memória aos tais muggles? – indagou Remus.

-Amanhã deverão começar, mas não levantem suspeitas, principalmente tu Draco.

-Sim. – anuiu este já com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

----------

A nébula nocturna era espessa, própria daquela época de Inverno. Apertou mais fortemente o casaco, o frio era gélido e seco e congelava-lhe o rosto sem piedade. Os dentes tilintavam numa manifestação ruidosa e havia partes do corpo que deixara de sentir.

-Odeio este frio. – deixou escapar num sussurro.

-Também eu, mas infelizmente para nós, ele faz parte do clima deste país. – disse Ron.

Ao fundo, carros da polícia cercavam a zona do crime delineando um meio círculo perfeito. Encontravam-se numa rua escura apenas iluminada por dois candeeiros cuja luz amarelada estava sempre a tremer. Edifícios de um lado e do outro deixavam uma estreita rua, tipicamente perigosa, sem qualquer movimento pelas noites.

-O lugar ideal. – comentou Harry enquanto analisava tudo.

-O quê? – perguntou Ron confuso.

-Não há risco de eventuais testemunhas, é perfeito para se cometer um crime, não te parece?

-Hum... Sim, tens razão.

Por entre a multidão de polícias e investigadores, Harry viu que Dean falava com Mr Smith, o chefe do seu departamento.

Richard Smith era um homem forte com cabelo loiro palha e óculos escuros que ocultavam os seus olhos azuis celestes. Sofria de fotofobia congénita que não permitia os olhos de apanharem luzes fortes. Apenas lhe tinha visto umas três vezes sem óculos desde que trabalhava naquele departamento.

-Boa noite chefe. – cumprimentou Harry juntando-se a Smith e a Dean. Ron tinha parado em frente do corpo.

-Podia ser uma noite melhor Potter. – retribuiu Smith.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

-Pode sempre. – disse.

-Isto está a sair fora do nosso controlo. – afirmou Smith.

-A que se refere exactamente?

-Que ainda não temos qualquer pista, Potter!

-Já nos encontrámos mais longe do que estamos. – declarou Harry

-Ai sim? Eu pensei que estivéssemos exactamente como no início.

Harry tinha uma série de teorias mas sabia bem que ninguém acreditaria em si. Depois de descobrir que as vitimas morriam de uma maneira aparentemente normal, procurara em vários livros algo que lhe elucidasse quanto à causa das mortes. Ao princípio pensou que todos eram envenenados mas depois de Dean afirmar que não havia rastos de veneno nos cadáveres começou a procurar os tipos de feitiços que os livros contavam que utilizavam os feiticeiros. Fora sobre isso que passou o dia a pesquisar. Estava a ponto de desistir quando encontrou informação sobre uma maldição usada para matar o inimigo apenas com a força das palavras: Avada Kedavra. Sentiu escalafrios quando lera o dito nome, por algum motivo a angustia tomou conta de si e começou a recordar a noite do seu pior pesadelo. De qualquer das maneiras nem possuía a certeza de que essa maldição existisse.

-Segundo os dados da vítima tratasse de Justin Finch-Fletchley um funcionário que trabalha ligado ao governo. Os jornalistas vão atacar. – disse Ron que juntou-se a eles.

-Ainda mais? – inquiriu Dean com uma mirada assustada.

-Sim. – anuiu Ron.

-Não respondo pelos meus actos se Rita Skeeter perturbar o caso. – avisou Harry.

Detestava aquela mulher. Parecia ter prazer em espalhar o pânico e em lhe fazer a vida negra. Desde o tenebroso caso que resolveu há uns anos sobre um psicopata que matava crianças, não o deixava em paz. Se não fosse uma mulher já lhe teria partido a cara à muito tempo atrás.

Ron deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice, ele também não suportava aquela jornalista.

-Existe alguma coisa na vítima que não existia nas outras? – inquiriu Harry a Dean.

-Por acaso até sim. Pelas nódoas negras que apresenta em algumas partes do corpo, diria que se tentou defender.

-Hum… - Harry aproximou-se do corpo que jazia petrificado no chão com a cabeça encostada na parede do prédio. Tinha os olhos vazios e a marca de dedos no pescoço. Colocou-se de joelhos e observou a estranha roupa do corpo sem vida. Era uma capa negra de capuz largo por cima de um fato formal e de linhas inusuais.

Sentiu-se desfalecer quando meteu a mão num dos bolsos e retirou um pau de madeira que lhe recordou de coisas que queria esquecer. Levantou-se rapidamente e encostou-se ao edifício. Não conseguia manter o equilíbrio.

-Sentes-te bem? Estás demasiado pálido. – perguntou Ron preocupado.

-Necessito de ir para casa…

----------

Fechou e voltou a abrir os olhos. Da entrada da mansão dava para observar o grande movimento que ocorria dentro desta. A primeira coisa que reparou foi nos vestidos espalhafatosos e supostamente caros que vestiam as mulheres. Mostrava toda uma superficialidade e com certeza o objectivo era atrair os homens. Estes trajavam smokings negros e mantos de diversas cores. Risos atrás de risos e gestos graciosos inundavam toda a casa.

Com a mão direita Draco esfregou os olhos com cansaço. O que mais desejava era deitar-se na sua cama e dormir uma boa noite de sono.

De logo uma mulher elegante, lindíssima e muito parecida a Draco lhe deu um grande e apertado abraço e lhe beijou ao de leve os lábios.

-Querido, não podes permanecer assim vestido. Muda de roupa para depois fazeres um discurso aos nossos convidados.

-Queres dizer aos teus convidados não é? Não conheço a maioria das pessoas que aqui estão, mãe.

Narcissa deu um riso cristalino e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

-Se não o fizesse, a festa estaria vazia.

Draco resistiu ao impulso de dizer que era mesmo isso que queria.

-Já venho. – disse

-Não te demores querido, lembra-te que és o anfitrião.

-Eu sei, não é necessário que te preocupes.

Fez uma pequena vénia à sua mãe e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Sentiu uns momentos de paz quando fechou a porta do enorme quarto. Sentou-se na enorme cama de dossel com cobertores de seda negra e deixou-se cair até ficar deitado de barriga para cima. As paredes eram brancas e imaculados, com alguns quadros a efeitá-la. O chão de mármore negro contrastava claramente com a cor das paredes. Os móveis eram de madeira escura e envernizada e eram decorados com inúmeras velas enfeitiçadas para nunca derreterem. O que mais gostava era das compridas janelas que lhe permitia ver a cidade que apesar de não muito perto tão pouco ficava longe.

Abriu o armário e tirou um dos muitos smokings. Vestiu-o rapidamente e em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro observou a sua imagem. Tinha consciência de que era bastante atraente. Não se admirava de receber tantas propostas de casamento e até sentia um certo prazer em recusar todas. Gostava do facto de desprender algum poder sobre os outros devido à sua aparência. Muitas vezes foi exactamente isso o que lhe salvou a vida.

Sorriu ao seu reflexo e abandonou a calma do seu quarto.

-Draco, estás a ficar velho meu amigo. – disse a voz do seu amigo Blaise mal acabara de descer o último degrau da escadaria.

-Obrigado por me lembrares.

-Não precisas de agradecer, para isso servem os amigos.

-Onde está o teu noivo? Ainda não me o apresentas-te. – comentou Draco.

-Pois... hã... ele não gosta de festas é muito... tímido. – Draco decidiu ignorar o tom nervoso de Blaise

-Temos de marcar um encontro os três, gostava de saber que tem de especial esse rapaz para conseguir roubar o coração do meu melhor amigo.

-Sim. – anuiu Blaise.

-Draco, querido, tenho de te apresentar alguém. – disse Narcissa colocando uma mão no braço de Draco.

Draco girou os olhos e fez uma careta a Blaise sem que a sua mãe visse.

-Boa sorte amigo! – exclamou Blaise com um aparente esforço para não se rir.

Draco moveu os lábios para formar as palavras "tenho sempre" e seguiu a sua mãe.

Aproximaram-se de uma rapariga de longos cabelos pretos e de feições asiáticas. Tinha um vestido negro e provocativo. Era curto e possuía um grande decote. Além disso era muito justo e mostrava, como tal, todas as curvas do corpo.

-Miss Chang apresento-lhe o meu filho Draco. – disse Narcissa sorridente.

-Muito prazer... Draco. – cumprimentou-o com uma voz sedutora.

-O prazer é todo meu. – retribuiu.

Para ser sincero não sentia qualquer prazer por a ter conhecido. Só de olhar para ela reparou que era vazia por dentro. Não era a primeira vez que lhe apresentavam alguém com as características de Chang, umas características que desprezava profundamente.

----------

Harry encostou a cabeça ao vidro do carro. Estava nauseado e sentia arrepios por todo o corpo. Não queria acreditar no que acabava de ver...

-Harry, não queres passar pelo hospital?

-Não é preciso Ron, eu fico bem, não te preocupes.

-Tens a certeza?

-Absoluta. – tentou sorrir para tranquilizar Ron mas falhou plenamente.

Ron voltou a sua atenção para a estrada à sua frente não muito convencido com o que Harry lhe disse.

Harry observou a mansão no cimo de uma colina ao longe. Era uma mansão senhorial e branca com colunas e jardins geométricos. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Parecia uma casa de conto de fadas.

-É realmente uma casa de sonho, não te parece? – perguntou Ron que tinha seguido o olhar de Harry.

-Sim, de sonho.

-Deve pertencer a alguém mesmo muito rico, da alta sociedade.

-Sim. – anuiu

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, cada um embrenhado nos seus próprios pensamentos. Harry tinha os olhos fechados e tentava parar de pensar no que lhe tinha acontecido, mas a cena daquela noite de há 19 anos vinha-lhe à cabeça uma e outra vez como se o quisesse torturar e castigar por algo que não se lembrava de ter feito. Maldita hora em que revisou a roupa daquela vítima...

* * *

Aleluia acabei o primeiro capítulo, espero que não esteja assim muito, muito mau. Dêem uma oportunidade a esta pobre escritora que trabalhou desalmadamente dia e noite. Que nem sequer dormiu e comeu para concluir esta fic. (Ok Ok, talvez esteja a exagerar... pronto, estou mesmo a exagerar ¬¬)

**Patrícia:** Não sei se reparas-te mas na fic a parte do "Amo Coca-Cola" foi dedicado a ti! Eh eh eh. Parece que tens concorrência, não és a única que está super viciada em Coca-Cola. Sim, isso mesmo, o Dumby também está!!! XP

**Até ao próximo capítulo!!**


End file.
